


【卢表友情向】死神和鲁道夫四次笑场，第五次他们接吻了

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230





	【卢表友情向】死神和鲁道夫四次笑场，第五次他们接吻了

沙雕ABO脑洞

Emmark（女A男O）和卢麻将（双A）官配前提下的卢表友情向。

“在女票的注视下亲自己学长”系列

RPS的乐趣就在于瞎编排，瞎编排，瞎编排。

都是假的，假的，假的。

1，Mark Seibert为了得到死神的角色做出了不少努力，剧组成员陆续抵达开始集体排练。这次的同事都是熟人，Lukas是自己的老朋友，而最难的的是，自家女票Emma也在群舞里。终于不用辛苦异地恋的兴奋冲淡了排练的紧张，让Mark把得到角色时突然出现的背后一凉忘了个干净。

上午的排练紧张有序，除了唱阴霾渐袭时Lukas被他捏的胳膊疼之外一切都好，不过既然导演说过了，我们有了小精灵和淫魔死神这次要来个霸道总裁型的，想来也没什么问题。

知道Mark是Omega的人不多，他演过不少凶巴巴的角色，给旁人尤其是粉丝的第一印象永远都是温和又安稳的标准男性Alpha。虽然他没有刻意隐藏过第二性别，但舞台和观众距离远，sd和见面会的时候作为礼貌尤其要喷好掩饰剂，并没有普通观众识破过他的信息素。

导演示意其他人可以再休息会，招呼着Mark，Lukas和黑天使们集合，练一下梅耶林的走位。

道具枪在群舞演员手中传递，Lukas跑过地上贴好的点，枪被丢出了，枪被捡起来了，群舞已经斜着站成一排了，Lukas在黑天使中间跑过，然后Mark在角落里接住了一头扎过来的Lukas，Mark把枪塞到了Lukas手里，然后……

二人几乎同时爆发出震天响的笑声，伴随着众人诡异的围观，Lukas把枪一扔扶着墙大笑，连带着群舞也笑了起来。

沙雕果然是会传染的。

Mark捂着脸靠着Emma的肩膀，回想起了接到死神角色offer时那背后一凉，和罗朱时期每天晚上亲Rasmus毛球的恐惧。

2，然而戏还得好好排，班还得好好上。导演把枪捡起来，宣布重来。

Mark在规定位置站好，努力忽略旁边的Emma，把注意力集中到鲁道夫身上。

黑天使把枪扔来扔去，Lukas跟着枪跑过地上贴好红色胶布的定点，黑天使们面无表情的看着他，斜站成一排，用枪引诱着他走向死神的怀抱。

Lukas被Mark揪着衣领转了三圈，Mark把枪一点点挪到了对方太阳穴上，嘴唇离Lukas越来越近……

Lukas像是受到了什么惊吓，一个健步后撤，黑天使的队形也散了，导演纠结的看着这诡异的现场，以死神和离他最近的黑天使为圆心，五米之内无人生还。

眼看着Mark从脖子红到耳朵根，Emma闻了闻自己的袖子，意识到了问题所在。

只有标记了Omega的Alpha才会有这么大反应。

Emma冲着Lukas说了声抱歉，跑去更衣室喷掩饰剂。而Lukas还在惊异于自己的老朋友已经被标记的事实，嘴边有无数的调侃，但瞅着Mark还红着的脸，只走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，给了他一个“我懂”的眼神。

3，第二天排练的时候，Lukas的家属来了。

美其名曰给他送中午饭，实则看热闹不嫌事大。剧组里的人跟Marjan也熟，都跑去跟她聊天，然后一起愉快的围观这边梅耶林练走位。

导演觉得走位已经不需要练了，这一切只是为了磨薄这二位的脸皮让他们赶紧麻溜的亲上。

梅耶林的音乐声响起，黑天使走着炫酷的步伐摩擦着进场，开始了今天的道具枪接力赛，鲁道夫不需要看地板上的红点就能熟练的跟枪跑，黑天使们斜着站成一排，鲁道夫跑过每一位黑天使，最终一头倒在了死神的手臂上。

果然Marjan在这里就能一切顺利，Lukas在道具枪顶上太阳穴时抿紧了嘴唇，想着我老婆真是条锦鲤，中午还有新鲜热乎的奶油煎饼吃……

拥有多年舞台剧经验的知名演员Lukas Perman，在排练时华丽丽的走神了。

与此同时，Mark想着这次说什么也要把鲁道夫亲死，谁再亲不成谁就是个橘猫。他眼一闭心一横，脑袋也不知道冲着哪里就砸下去了。

电石火光之间，咣当一声，鲁道夫和死神同时捂着脑门倒地。

全剧终。

4，那是不可能的。

后来群舞都穿上了制服，他们也从排练室走上了舞台，头顶上只有最普通的白光，背后的特效显示屏都还没改装完成。

乐队奏响梅耶林的前奏，黑天使面无表情的走上舞台，代表死亡的手枪在天使手中传递，鲁道夫在舞台上奔跑，追逐着死亡的安详，最终在黑天使的诱导下，躺进了死神的怀抱。

鲁道夫挣扎着，颤抖着扶上死神手里的枪，那枪口一点点靠近自己的太阳穴，他放松了身体，等待着死神最后的亲吻。

音响里枪声响起，Mark冲着Lukas的下巴亲了下去。这两位好朋友最终达成了无声的默契，既然离着不到一米远的导演都看不出区别，到时候灯光很快会黑下去，观众肯定也看不出问题。

在被黑天使们当尸体拖下去的时候，Lukas在背对观众的方向用袖子蹭了蹭自己下巴上的口水。

5，这是Mark作为死神的第一次正式演出。

后台紧张有序，导演和场务忙得不可开交，幕布外观众已经入场，按照惯例所有演员聚在一起，静悄悄的相互加油鼓劲。中场休息时，Mark远远看到Emma穿着黑天使的皮衣外套，一边挽头发一边冲自己伸出手比划，表示自己喷了这个数的掩饰剂。

灯光，音响，乐队，舞台。

梅耶林的钟声敲响了，已然失去了整个世界的鲁道夫扔掉了缀满王室雪绒花的外套，也扔掉了所有继承人的责任。死亡已将他团团包围，他追逐着那把左轮手枪，奔跑在命运已铺好的轨道上。手枪在黑天使手中传递，而鲁道夫眼中也只有这唯一的愿望，他的人生再无压迫与反抗，再无鲜血和挣扎，再无深夜里死神与亡灵噩梦般的低语，再无父母亲与妻子失望的目光。

最终，鲁道夫跌倒在死神的怀抱里，任凭对方带着自己跳起最后一舞。

死神扶着鲁道夫的手，缓慢又坚定的将手枪对准了他的太阳穴。

枪声响起。

死神吻上了鲁道夫的嘴唇，带领着他的灵魂走向最终的安息之所。

只留下黑天使们，将鲁道夫毫无生命的躯壳摆放在原地，作为哈布斯堡王朝终结的开端。

6，“所以呢，你到底亲了多少个鲁道夫."Lukas Perman站在Mark公寓的屋顶，吹着夏天傍晚的凉风，又喝了一口啤酒。

“Thomas，Anton，Oliver……”Mark掰着手指头想数清楚，最终放弃了。“不过还好，Emma没再放信息素吓跑人了。”

“不过伊丽莎白那段时间真好啊，咱们时不时就能聚，你也不用异地恋。”Lukas说着，跑去厨房又开了瓶威士忌。

“你少喝点，晚上还得开车呢。”

“没事，有老婆接。”

“明天去找裁缝拿衣服，是几点来着？”

“十点半。”

“完事了记得去排练。”

END


End file.
